Processes for the liquefaction of natural gas are well known. In this respect reference is made to for example GB 1,572,899, U.S. Pat. No. 4,504,296, 4,545,795, 4,456,459, 3,203,191, EP 834,046 and WO 97/32172. Processes for the preparation of liquid hydrocarbons from light hydrocarbonaceous feedstock are also well known. In this respect reference is made to WO 98/11037, EP 583,837, EP 497,425, WO 94/21512, WO 97/12118, WO 91/15446, U.S. Pat. No. 4,833,170, WO 99/15483 and EP 861,122.
An integrated process and plant for the production of liquid hydrocarbons from light hydrocarbonaceous feedstock, the liquefaction of natural gas and the production of electrical power has been described in WO 98/36038. However, in this process there is no integration between the LNG unit and the synfuel unit.